wickedlovelyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rae
Katherine Rae O’Flaherty is a spectral girl currently residing in Faerie. Biography Early Life Rae was born in the mid to late nineteenth century. At some point, when she was a young lady, she fell asleep in a cave and unknowingly projected her spirit from her body, wandering until she came to Faerie. In Faerie she met Devlin, the High Queen's assassin, who warned her to leave before his sister discovered she was there. However, Rae refused to go back, and decided to stay in Faerie with Devlin, who she believed looked like a 'kind man'. Realizing that Devlin was an 'ethereal creature', Rae begged to be granted three wishes, which she could use at any time. Devlin agreed to it; Rae then used her first wish by asking him to keep her safe in Faerie. Devlin accede to her wish and hid her in a cave somewhere in Faerie, far away from the prying eyes of Sorcha and the High Court. During their first encounter Devlin and Rae had discovered that Rae could inhabit another person's body and animate it as if it were her own. Over the next years they began to test her abilities, allowing her to animate Devlin's body for given lengths of time. They also discovered that she could walk through the dreams of others and manipulate them. To test this ability Rae would visit Devlin's dreams while he was in Faerie. At some point, Devlin visited the cave in which Rae had fallen asleep and placed her body in a glass container to keep it safe. At Rae's request, he would re-clothe her body in newer-versions of the dress in which she'd fallen asleep after each dress fell to tatters. One day, after a day of experimentation in the cave, while inhabiting Devlin's body (Devlin being asleep at the time) Rae saw a vision of a future in which Devlin would be ordered to kill a Hound, Ani, who would drastically alter the lives of all in Faerie if she was ever brought there. The Eolas, after realizing what was happening, appeared in the cave and began to remove the thread of future from Devlin's memory, deciding that he 'was not to know such things', as it was a part of his personal timeline. Rae revealed herself and her knowledge of the vision to them. The Eolas allowed her to keep her memory of the future she saw so that she would be able to influence the course of events leading to it. However, they warned her that if she told anyone, especially Devlin, what she had seen she would die. So Rae kept silent. Decades later, she used up her last wish to convince Devlin to spare Ani, though she didn't tell him why she wanted her to live. Reluctantly Devlin did as she asked, but was angry and hurt at her for forcing him to choose between his loyalty to Sorcha and his love for Rae. He avoided visiting her in the cave for months afterward, and when he did refused to let her share his body. At the same time, Rae began to visit Ani's dreams, having found her by following Devlin's thread to her. She continued to visit the young Hound's dreams without Devlin's knowledge, doing what she could to help create the future she wanted into being. ''Radiant Shadows'' Rae walks into Ani’s dream to find Ani replaying a memory of her childhood, in which Ani as a child asks Tish about their mother. Rae notes that Ani’s thoughts about the differences between herself and Tish have become more central in Ani’s dreams. Ani admits to Rae that she is worried about being separated from Tish, that it feels wrong. In the dream her thoughts automatically conjure an illusion of a faceless fairy reaching for herself and Tish, hands covered in blood swinging at Rabbit and her mother, Jillian, lying dead outside a cupboard. Rae tells Ani that the illusion isn’t real, that she has no idea what happened to Jillian that day, but Ani argues that if Jillian were alive, she would have come home to them long ago. Rae quickly soothes Ani’s turmoil, and asks how her life with the Hounds is going. Ani admits her frustrations about Gabriel’s rules and her longing to truly belong with the pack: I want a steed; I want to be stronger; I want… oh… I want everything. Ani is convinced that the ‘monster’ who took Jillian from her is High Court, as that court is known for taking away halflings and mortals that interest them. Rae argues that monsters are only monsters to those who are doing the naming; Ani only says that the man definitely wasn’t from the Dark Court. As Rae watches Ani crouches, surrounded by wolves, and the wolves leap towards her and dive into her center and disappear there. Before leaving the dream, Rae whispers to Ani that she hopes Ani can forgive 'him' (Devlin) someday for what he did, and that neither Ani nor Devlin are monsters. After returning to her cave she is visited by Devlin, who reveals that he must return to the mortal world again, and doesn't know when he'll be back. Before he leaves, she asks him to let her animate his body, and during their shared walk tries to convince him yet again that the path he keeps himself to as the High Queen's Assassin isn't suited to him, and that he should go see Ani. Devlin refuses to listen to her, but Rae can sense that her efforts are bearing fruit as she can hear the hope in Devlin's voice when he responds to her. Later, when Devlin is asleep in Seth's train-car Rae walks into his dream, to try and convince him again to see Ani. She admits to him that she has been visiting Ani's dreams for the past fourteen years, and tells him that Ani is more important than he knows. Before she can finish what she is saying, Devlin is woken up by the sensation of Boomer crawling all over him. Straight after returning from Devlin's dream to her cave, Rae is met with the Eolas, who are angry that she tried to interfere based on what she knows, and warn her not to do so again. After their departure Rae recalls the memories of when she first met the Eolas, and how she convinced Devlin to disobey Sorcha's order to kill Ani fourteen years ago. Some time later Rae walks through the dream of the High Queen, Sorcha, without realizing it. Seeing that the faery is mourning a son of hers, she gives her a way to see her son again, by throwing Sorcha's seventh tear into the river in the dreamscape. It is only after Sorcha speaks of 'my realm' and 'threads for seeing' that Rae realizes who she is, and quickly leaves the dream before Sorcha can discover who and what Rae is. Soon after, Sorcha locates Rae and takes her from her cave and into the palace, where she forces her into her service in return for allowing her to remain in Faerie. After Rae proves her talents as a dreamweaver, Sorcha orders her to create a mirror into the mortal world in Sorcha's dream, much like the one Rae had created for her earlier, so that Sorcha can watch over Seth. With the threat of having to leave Faerie hanging over her if she doesn't obey, Rae does as she is ordered. Sorcha remains in the dream, looking into the mirror, and orders no one but Devlin or Seth to wake her. As Sorcha is focused on nothing but the mirror in her dream, it becomes the only thing real to her. Faerie begins to collapse because of it. Rae tries but fails to persuade Sorcha to leave her dream and see to Faerie's survival. She is at last forced to contact Devlin through a dream, to tell him of the danger to Faerie, which was brought on by Rae herself. Devlin promises to return Seth to Faerie. Physical appearance Rae is of slight build, with dark ringlets that frame her face. Because of her incorporeal state she has an almost transparent, ghostly appearance. Personality Rae has a naturally kind and caring personality. determined, caring, selfless, loving, kind Abilities Rae is a dreamweaver and dreamwalker. She can remake reality in dreams and provide a mirror to see into the human world. She also has the ability to inhabit and animate a corporeal person's body. When she was still in corporeal form she could project her spirit from her body and let it wander. Relationships Devlin Ani Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Shadow Court